Mario's FCR (Fun Crazy Random) Chatroom
by gothgirl01
Summary: Come and read the most fun, funny, crazy and random chatroom story ever that will make you scream with laughter! :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone this story is a chat story yes I kow ur not meant to do them but, YOLO! I did do a chat story before but, it was reported and, removed. You's might not remember it it was called Mario's CRAZY Chatroom it, got 60 reviews. I know Supermariogirl and, Lily-Fenton Phantom my tffl/sister will. Anyway if, this story is reported&removed i'll just re-post it anyway, here is Chapter 1 please R&R :)**

* * *

Mario Mario has signed in.

Luigi Mario has signed in.

Daisy Sarasa has signed in.

Peach Toadstool has signed in.

Mario Mario: Hi guys.

Luigi Mario: Hi.

Daisy Sarasa: Hiya.

Peach Toadstool: Hey.

Cece Black has signed in.

Cece Black: I'm fluffy and, I know it!

Luigi Mario: *facepalms* Cece what are you singing?

Cece Black: My little pony...

Luigi Mario: CECELIA MARIO BLACK DON'T YOU DARE SING THAT SONG!

Daisy Sarasa: XD

Mario Mario: Lol! :D

Cece Black: I wuv you! :D

Luigi Mario: I love you too but, mind you I have to put up with you lol! :D

Daisy Sarasa: Don't we all? :D

Mario Mario: Yeah. XD

Peach Toadstool: We sure do. XD

* * *

Bowser Koopa has signed in.

Cece Black: Oh no! Who let King Stupido on this?

Bowser Koopa: Hey shut you little brat and, hiya Peachy.

Peach Toadstool:...

Cece Black: I'm not a brat, a brat is a doll and, they are called Bratz but, you probably already know that since you probably play with them lol!

Bowser Koopa: Shut up and,I do not!

Mario Mario: Lol! Good one Cece! XD

Daisy Sarasa: Yeah totally! :D

Luigi Mario: Don't forget his Barbies as well lol! :D

Cece Black: Haha!

Bowser Koopa: What ever -_-

Waluigi Mario and, Wario Mario have signed in.

Cece Black: Oh look who it is our "VERY POLITE" and, "VERY SMART" cousins...NOT!

Waluigi Mario: Waluigi is so smart!

Mario Mario: You speck in the 3rd person and, you call yourself smart? lol!

Luigi Mario: Not to mention you look like a stick lol!

Waluigi Mario: Shut up Luigi! Daisy why are you even with this weakling!?

Daisy Sarasa: Because, I love Luigi and, he is not a weakling you pencil!

Luigi Mario: I love you too Daisy. :)

Waluigi Mario: You will be mine yet Daisy!

Cece Black: Sure she will...

Waluigi Mario has signed off.

Peach Toadstool: Aw... ^-^

Cece Black: So when are you two getting married then? hehe!

Luigi Mario: Cece!

Mario Mario: Kid has a point Weegee, when are you's?

Luigi Mario: Mario!

Cece Black: Lol! XD

* * *

Wario Mario: AHHHHH THE PIRATES ARE COMING!

Mario Mario: Pirates?

Wario Mario: YES PIRATES! THEY EVEN LEFT ME A SIGN TO PROVE IT!

Daisy Sarasa: What would that be?

Wario Mario: ON THE BOTTLE I GOT FROM THE STORE THEY'RE WAS A SMALL SKULL AND,

CROSSBONES WITH AN ORANGE BACKGROUND!

Cece Black: O_O

Bowser Koopa: LOL! IDIOT! XD

Peach Toadstool: Wario that's the sign just say it's poisonous and, not for er...um...pirates.

Wario Mario: Oh...

Mario Mario: Hahahaha! :D

Wario Mario has signed out.

* * *

Cece Black: Just loves being locked out of her own house...not!

Daisy Sarasa: What do you mean your locked out?

Cece Black: I mean I can't get in.

Luigi Mario: Cece your suppose to be at Peach's castle for lunch remember?

Cece Black: You never told me!

Luigi Mario: I did like 10 times yesterday!

Cece you...oh yeah so, you did...i'm on my way.

Daisy Sarasa: Lol! XD

Luigi Mario: Good and, hurry up your an hour late!

* * *

Mario Mario: Well that went well. -_-'

Wario and, Waluigi Mario have signed in.

Waluigi Mario: That was so awesome!

Daisy Sarasa: What happened? What did you two doofs do?

Wario Mario: Nothing...hehe!

Waluigi Mario: Yreah we didn't do anything. :D

Waluigi Mario: Nothing...:D

Wario Mario: We didn't do anything. XD

Cece Black: They decied to invite themselves to the lunch! :S

Waluigi Mario: We did not we were invited!

Peach Toadstool: No you's were not!

Wario Mario: WE WERE!

Cece Black: NO YOU'S WEREN'T NOW BEAT IT BOTH OF YOU'S BEFORE I PERSONALLY COME AND, DRAIN ALL YOUR BLOOD!

Waluigi Mario and, Wario Mario have signed off.

Cece Black: I'm going a walk to calm done.

Cece Black has signed off.

Luigi Mario: is going with Cece.

Luigi Mario has signed off.

Mario Mario: Peach I'm coming over.

Peach Toadstool: Ok that's fine.

Mario Mario and, Peach Toadstool have signed off.

Bowser Koopa has signed on.

Bowser Koopa: Hey where did everyone go? D:

* * *

**AN: There is chapter one I hope you enjoyed it. :) Also if, there is anycharacters u want in it or, OCs please just PM me and, I will put them in foryou and, please R&R folks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hiya gothgirl01 here I'm working on this chapter the now that way I can work on another one later anyway, thank you for the very kind reviews SuperMarioGirl and, ISqueakers. Also thank you to Twin Cats who sent in a request for Donkey& Diddy Kong and, Yoshi to be put in also, if you do have an OC or, an idea please do message me. Anyway R&R folks. :)**

* * *

Cece Black has signed in.

Mario Mario has signed in.

Luigi Mario has signed in.

Peach Toadstool has signed in.

Daisy Sarasa has signed in.

Waluigi Mario has signed in.

Wario Mario has signed in.

Bowser Koopa has signed in.

Cece Black: Who knows The Cup Song by Anna Kendrick? :)

Luigi Mario: How could I not you sing it ALL the time lol! :D

Mario Mario Same ^ lol! :D

Daisy Sarasa: I love that song it ROCKS!

Bowser Koopa: No it doesn't it's rubbish!

Cece Black: Oh yeah and, what kind of music do you listen to smooth jazz lol! :D

Bowser Koopa: Shut it girl!

Cece Black: Why erm yes I'm a girl thanks for finally noticing! XD

Bowser Koopa: -_-'

* * *

Yoshi Yoshi has signed in.

Donkey and, Diddy Kong have signed in.

Yoshi Yoshi: Hi every one. :)

Diddy Kong: Hi!

Donkey Kong: Hi.

Cece Black: Oh hey Yoshi, and, the Kongs how are you's? :)

Luigi Mario: Yeah I haven't seen you in months Yoshi.

Yoshi Yoshi: Yeah i'm good. I've been busy sorry bout that Luigi.

Donkey Kong: We are fine as well thanks for asking.

Luigi Mario: It's fine Yoshi and, it's good your ok.

* * *

Cece Black: OMG I just saw Bowser CAKE DECORATING! XD

Daisy Sarasa: Lol! :D

Bowser Koopa: I WAS NOT!

Cece Black: You so were lol!

Mario Mario: Bowser really cake decorating seriously? You wonder why people don't find you scary lol!

Bowser Koopa: People DO find me scary!

Luigi Mario: Oh yeah name one person. :D

Bowser Koopa: Er...

Daisy Sarasa: See no one finds YOU scary not even, your teddy bear would find you scary! XD

Bowser Koopa: Grrr...

* * *

Daisy Sarasa: OMG that was so funny! :D

Luigi Mario: What was?

Daisy Sarasa: Peach just went up to someone thinking they were someone famous and, asked if they were that person they, just looked at her confused and, said "no" she just went "Oh sorry wrong person and, walked away.

Peach Toadstool: DAISY! :O

Luigi Mario: That is funny lol! :D

Diddy Kong: Yeah who did you think it was Peach?

Peach Toadstool: I thought it was Chris Rock...

Diddy Kong: Lol! :D

Luigi Mario: XD.

Peach Toadstool: ...

* * *

Wario Mario: I just heard Waluigi SINGING in the shower! :D

Cece Black: Lol! What was he singing Wario? XD

Wario Mario: Miley Cyrus Party in the USA lol! :D

Luigi Mario: Did you record it by any chance lol! :D

Wario Mario: No why?

Luigi Mario: So I can use it for blackmail in the future lol! :D

Cece Black: I must admit that would be quite fun lol! :D

Luigi Mario: IKR! :D

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog has signed in.

Cece Black: Sonic! :)

Sonic The Hedgehog: Cece! :)

Cece Black: OMG it has been ages since I saw you. :)

Sonic The Hedgehog: IKR! It's good to you talk again Cees, how's Zac?

Cece Black: ...

Cece Black has signed off.

Sonic The Hedgehog: Cece?

* * *

Luigi Mario: Can someone tell me why my daughter is crying her eyes out in her room?!

Daisy Sarasa: What?!

Mario Mario: Is she ok bro?

Peach Toadstool: Aw... :(

Sonic The Hedgehog: It's because, of me Luigi. :(

Luigi Mario: What?

Sonic The Hedgehog: Cece is crying because, of me.

Luigi Mario: How?

Sonic The Hedgehog: I don't know all I did was ask how Zac was.

Luigi Mario: *Sighs* Sonic come to Mushroom Kingdom I need to tell you something and,you owe a apology to Cece.

Sonic The Hedgehog: Ok.

Luigi Mario and, Sonic The hedgehog have signed off.

* * *

Yoshi Yoshi: I have a sore tummy.

Donkey Kong: How?

Yoshi Yoshi: I don't know all I did was eat a purple mushroom.

Donkey Kong: You do know there poisonous right?

Yoshi Yoshi: Uh no!

Donkey Kong: Lol! :D

* * *

Cece Black has signed in.

Luigi Mario has signed in.

Sonic The Hedgehog has signed in.

Cece Black: Hi everyone i'm ok now.

Mario Mario: Good to hear it kiddo. :)

Peach Toadstool: Aw it's good to have happy Cece back. :)

Daisy Sarasa: Nice to know. :)

Waluigi Mario: Do I care? Um let me think...um...no!

Sonic The Hedgehog: Leave Cece alone. Cece the most kind-hearted sweetest beautiful girl I have ever met and, what you said is just mean.

Waluigi Mario: ...

Waluigi Mario has signed off.

Cece Black: Wow...um...thank you Sonic. :)

Sonic The Hedgehog: No problem Cece. I'm sorry again bout what I said earlier I seriously didn't know.

Cece Black: It's fine I know you would never say anything like that on purpose your too sweet.

Sonic The Hedgehog: Thanks. :)

* * *

Bowser Koopa has signed in.

Cece Black: I don't know why they keep letting you back on here King Stupido. XD

Bowser Koopa: Because, they like me on here.

Cece Black: Reallllllly?

Bowser Koopa: Yeah really well, Wario likes me right?

Wario Mario has signed off.

Yoshi Yoshi: I don't like you I wouldn't he even eat you.

Yoshi Yoshi has signed off.

Diddy Kong: I don't like you ether bye.

Diddy Kong has signed off.

Donkey Kong: See ya!

Donkey Kong has signed off.

Mario Mario: I'm going into town with Peach and, I definitely DON'T like you.

Mario Mario and, Peach Toadstool have signed off.

Luigi Mario: I agree with my bro. Hey Cece, Sonic I'm going to the park with Daisy wanna come?

Cece Black: Sure.

Sonic The Hedgehog: Yeah sure why not. :)

Luigi Mario, Daisy Sarasa, Cece Black and, Sonic The Hedgehog have signed off.

Bowser Koopa: Left alone again?!

* * *

**AN: So there is Chapter 2 folks. :) I worked on this all afternoon for you's my other story i'm going to start working on tonight hopefully anyway, also I don't need to put this in the Mario and Sonic Archive as it only has Sonic in it also, again any OCs or, characters please just PM me. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everyone two chapters at the weekend wow! :D I have writers block on my other one the now Anyway thank you to TwinCats BritishWaffleSyrup (Great Pename) for their Also thank you to the Guest who reviewed Chapter 1 anyway, this chapter is going to have 3 new characters in it as of to the request of BritishWaffleSyrup please R&R :)**

* * *

Mario Mario has signed

Luigi Mario has signed

Cece Black has signed

Waluigi Mario has signed

Wario Mario has signed

Peach Toadstool has signed

Daisy Sarasa has signed

Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong have signed

Sonic The Hedgehog has signed

Bowser Koopa has signed

Cece Black: ...Luigi how do you feel about me dating then?

Luigi Mario: Why?

Cece Black: Because, there is this boy I really like and, vise :)

Daisy Sarasa: ..who is it? :D

Luigi Mario: I don't mind as long as I meet him

Cece Black: Thanks and, I'll tell you later ;)

Daisy Sarasa: :)

* * *

Mr L has signed

Count Black has signed

Dimentio has signed

Mr L: Behold the great and, powerful Mr L has returned! :D

Cece Black: Your name is Lucario and, your not great or,

Daisy Sarasa: That's his name?! :O

Luigi Mario: :D

Mario Mario: Uh :)

Mr L: I hate you

Cece Black: Aw I love you too XD

Mr L: ...

* * *

Daisy Sarasa: OMG Cece just told me who she likes! :D

Sonic The Hedgehog: Who is it? :)

Peach Toadstool: Yeah who?

Mr L: Not that I care but, who?

Mario Mario: Who? :)

Daisy Sarasa: I can't say unfortunately Cece told me not to but, she is going to tell the person at some

Sonic The Hedgehog: :(

Mr L: I didn't really care anyway lol!

Peach Toadstool: D:

Mario Mario: I already know anyway lol!

Daisy Sarasa: You do?

Mario Mario: Nope not a clue lol! :D

Daisy Sarasa: XD

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog: Is ... D:

Cece Black: Your lost? How?

Sonic The Hedgehog: I was coming to see you and, I'm lost in a

Daisy Sarasa: I'm sure Cece will be happy to come and, rescue ..right Cece? ;)

Cece Black: DAISY! :O

Sonic The Hedgehog: ...?

Cece Black: I will come and, get you the now your in Boo Woods and, it is really easy to get lost in there trust me! :D

Sonic The Hedgehog: Thanks Cece your a really great :)

Cece Black: Your :)

* * *

Count Black: Dimentio!

Dimentio: Yes?

Count Black: What have you done with my hat?!

Dimentio: What hat?

Count Black: The one I wear all the time my top hat!

Dimentio: Oh that one well erm you see accident with a Chomp ...

Count Black: What!? Dimentio you better be a good

Dimentio: Why?

Count Black: Because, when I get a hold of you, you will really wanting to disappear!

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog: I'm going on a date! :)

Cece Black: What with who?

Daisy Sarasa: Yeah with who? :(

Sonic The Hedgehog: Just a girl I :)

Cece Black: ...Oh ok have a good

Daisy Sarasa: ...have a good

Sonic The Hedgehog has signed

* * *

Luigi Mario: Cece where are you?

Cece Black: Out why?

Luigi Mario: Cece you were suppose to come back an hour ago!

Cece Black: Sorry I lost track of

Luigi Mario: Cece are you ok?

Cece Black: I'll explain when I get

* * *

Wario Mario: Waluigi see if, you DON'T stop singing in the shower Miley Cyrus songs I'm going to rip out your vocal chords!

Waluigi Mario: THE CLIMB!

Wario Mario: ...

Cece Black: Lol! This has just cheered me right up and, made my day! XD

Mario Mario: I'm so coming round to get this all on tape lol! :D

Cece Black: I'm coming too! XD

* * *

Luigi Mario: OW!

Cece Black: Dad what's wrong?! Are you ok?! D:

Luigi Mario: No Mr L just tackled me for no reason!

Mr L: I thought he was you and, ...dad?

Cece Black: Why in the name of Vera Wang would you want to tackle me?! Also yes Luigi is my

Mr L: Because I wanted to give you a ...and, I didn't know Cece was your daughter

Luigi Mario: Yep Lucario Cece is my very beautiful gothic 14 year old daughter who, I love to :)

Cece Black: ...and, aw thanks dad I love you :)

Luigi Mario: No :)

* * *

Yoshi Yoshi: I'm going to play football who wants to come? :)

Donkey Kong: I :)

Diddy Kong: Me!

Peach Toadstool: Me too!

Mario Mario: Yeah sure! :)

* * *

Bowser Koopa: Has came up with the best plan ever! hahaha!

Cece Black: Oh yeah and, what would that be? To take over the world with ping pong balls lol! :D

Bowser Koopa: NO! To take over the Mushroom Kingdom with rubber bands! hahaha!

Daisy Sarasa: ...That's your XD

Cece Black: That is totally LAME! :D

Bowser Koopa: Shut up it will work just you's watch!

* * *

Mr L: I'm hungry! DX

Cece Black: Hiya Hungary I'm Belgium nice to meet :D

Mr L: That was a good one Cece lol! :D

Daisy Sarasa: Yeah it was lol! XD

Cece Black: Thanks guys! :D

* * *

Dimentio: Is still running from Count Bleck and, is now going to

Count Bleck: I'm going to find you and, kill you when I do!

Count Bleck and, Dimentio have signed

Cece Black: I'm off as well going to the beach with Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Daisy Sarasa, Peach Toadstool and, Mr :)

Bowser Koopa: Can I come?

Cece Black: Erm lemme ...NO!

Bowser Koopa: ...

Cece Black, Mario Mario, Daisy Sarasa, Luigi Mario, Peach Toadstool and, Mr L have signed

Wario Mario: I'm going to rip Waluigi's vocal chords out he's ...AGAIN!

Waluigi Mario: Uh no!

Wario and, Waluigi Mario have signed

Bowser Koopa: WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!

* * *

**AN: Well that is chapter 3 folks thanks for all the I will get chapter 4 up this weekend hopefully as it is the September weekend whoo! :) ANyway please R&R and, I hope you's enjoyed :)**


End file.
